Slipping Through My Fingers
by I am Bianca Daughter of Hades
Summary: Jason and Reyna are getting married. Reyna, her very own little sister, is getting married. That is not what Hylla had in plan for her and Reyna when they were in their 20's. She reflects on them. Hylla and Reyna, the two inseparable sisters, daughters of Bellona.


**Author's Note: My first one-shot! Yay~ So, basically, I got my toes injured during Sat. and went to have my foot x-rayed to see if there were any bones broken. Guess how I was injured. I sat down. I sat down too quickly and end up with 2 injured toes. I'm such a genius, aren't I?**

**Well, to the readers of my other story 'Truth or Dare', I'm afraid you might have to wait a few more days before I update. But fear not! I have great plans for them... I decided Annabeth will be the one embarrassed for the unrleased chapter due to requests. But everyone will eventually be embarrassed sooner or later. Especially Percy. Watch out, Percy, I have very..._special_ plans for you.**

**Choco: ! Nyan nyan meow! Nyan nyan meow! Translater: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! She did it! She did it!**

**Me: Did what? *too innocent fae***

**Chcoc: Meow meow mew nyan meow! Translator: She slipped chilli pepper into my chocolate!**

**Me: I was inspired by HecateA's one-shot 'Salt' to try this trick.**

**Choco: Nyan nyan nyan nyan. Translator: Not going to work.**

**Me: Curse you, Choco!**

**Anyway, read, review, fave, and/or alert! But more importantly, ENJOY!**

* * *

I sighed as I made my way to my sister. She was getting married! My little sister, Reyna, was getting married to Jason. It seemed only yesterday when she was just a little girl, innocent and defenseless, relying on her older sister to help her through life.

_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning  
waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile  
I watch her go with a surge of that well known sadness_

_and I have to sit down for a while_

I was suddenly swept over with nostalgia and sadness. I remember those short days we had spent with our father and that fateful day that tore our family apart. I thought I had lost her forever. But she found me after that mass explosion. Then we left to Circe's island. Once again our home was perished. We parted our separate ways. Her, to Camp Jupiter, and me, to the Amazons. I thought I will be losing her forever again. Then she wrote a letter to me, saying she still wanted to be in touch. But this time, will I truly lose her forever?

_The feeling that I'm losing her forever  
and without really entering her world  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter  
that funny little girl_

I tried to understand her and be the best sister I could to her. She was so hard to understand. But I tried. And whenever she laughed or smiled with me, it was as if nothing could ever divide us. And yet…have I really understood her?

_Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
the feeling in it slipping through my fingers all the time  
do I really see what's in her mind  
each time I think I'm close to knowing  
she keeps on growing  
slipping through my fingers all the time  
_

She grew up whenever I thought I knew her. She changed whenever I thought things won't. I remember the times we wasted our time arguing, the times we unknowingly let time slip by, and the times we fought side by side. We were invincible, inseparable until Camp Jupiter. I still wish she had gone with me to the Amazons. Perhaps she would've been…different than who she is now. She said she was happier, that we were both happier where we are today. She told me I did the right thing, letting her go. But I'll never stop wondering what could've been if I had hold onto her.

_Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table  
barely awake I let precious time go by  
then when she's gone, there's that odd melancholic feeling  
and a sense of guilt I can't deny_

If she had gone to the Amazons with me, there was so much we would've done together. I had it all planned out. Us, fighting to the top together, achieving what we believed in, We could've done all sorts of things like that together! Well, we still did a few. We fought the giants together, sure. But what happened to all those other plans I had for us? Why does she have to keep changing? I just…I just don't get it.

_What happened to the wonderful adventures  
the places I had planned for us to go  
well, some of that we did, but most we didn't  
and why, I just don't know  
_

I walked to her. She was standing behind the doors that will lead her to Jason eventually. I'm the one who would be giving her away. She looked beautiful. Her usually messy black hair curled up into an elegant updo. She was clad in white and gold. She had the necklace on her. The one I gave her years ago when we were on Circe's island as a lucky charm. I felt tears swell in my eyes. But I am the queen of the Amazons, Reyna was equally as strong. We're the daughters of Bellona. We don't shed tears. She looked at me nervously. I smiled back reassuringly. It was a mutual agreement that we put past all our past arguments and just live in this moment. Our last moment together as Hylla and Reyna. For in a few minutes, she will become Mrs. Grace. And yet she will always be my Reyna. The one I took care of when we were young, the headstrong girl I have always loved, and the one thing that would break my heart if she ever left.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
the feeling in it slipping through my fingers all the time  
do I really see what's in her mind  
each time I think I'm close to knowing  
she keeps on growing slipping through my fingers all the time  
_

Then the doors open grandly. I took her arm and we slowly walked down the aisle. She was positively glowing. She was glowing with happiness, love, and emotions. Her whole heart was in her eyes and directed at Jason. I started to remember everything we've been through, the good, the bad. I still remember it clearly. I wish I could relive everything again with her.

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
and save it from the funny tricks of time(slipping through my fingers)  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
_

Jason stood there, smiling at the both of us. For a moment, I wanted to run my dagger through him for convincing my sister to join them instead. But it wasn't his fault at all. It was a path my sister chose. I feel proud of her for it to. It seemed to suit her much better. I gave her hand to him slowly. Pain stabbed my heart again and again. But I was still happy that Reyna would get her happily ever after at last. "You'd better treat her right, Jason." I murmured quietly to him. He smiled at me and whispered back quickly, "First time you called me by my first name. Don't worry, we made an agreement that if I ever treat her wrong, she gets to stab me 1,000,000,000,000,000 times." "I'll be holding you to that." Reyna whispered as well with a grin on her face. She was so excited it almost hurt. I stepped back and watched as Lady Venus said, "Do you, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, take Reyna, daughter of Bellona, to be your lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" "I do." Jason said confidently, surer than he has ever sounded. Lady Venus then turned to Reyna, "Do you, Reyna, daughter of Bellona, take Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" She half-turned her head to me, giving me one of those absent-minded smiles she used to give me when we were young.

_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning  
waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_

I smiled back and nodded light, letting go at last as I watched my sister assertively said the words, "I do."

* * *

**Author's Note: Like me writing one-shots? Tell me if I should write more! Virtual chocolate to all those who have bothered to read, review, fave, and/or alert this story by a humble writer. ;)**


End file.
